Okay? Okay
by GhostGirl33
Summary: Lance gets hurt, so what happens when Keith reacts strongly. (I'm not good at summaries)


Lance clung to a ledge. Two galra soldiers were standing above him. He had a gash in his shoulder, apparently, galran weapons can cut through the paladin's suit. He was losing his grip and to make matters worse the paladins were nowhere to be seen.

" _This is it,_ " he thought. " _This is how I die._ " All of a sudden he heard someone running towards them. He knew that light footfall anywhere. It was Keith. He stared up as he launched into battle slashing one of the soldiers and expertly drop-kicking the other of the ledge.

A few moments later he helped up Lance. It turned out that the battle ended while Lance was incapacitated. "Thanks, buddy," he said to Keith deliriously.

He zoned out for a bit as Keith put his arms under Lance's injured arm for support. He helped him back to the castle, lecturing him the whole way. "You could have been killed!" he yelled, "What were you thinking?"

"I," he started, "can h-handle myself." At this point, they'd reached the castle, when Lance pushed Keith away. He was determined to show Keith he didn't need his help.

That didn't go so well.

He trembled as he supported his full weight. Then promptly fell to his knees. Keith sighed and picked him up, bridal-style. Lance was too feverish to complain, he just let Keith help him back to his room.

When they got there, Keith laid him down to rest. He tended to the wound carefully and gently. "Oh, so you're helping me now," Lance said mockingly with a grin. After a moment or so Keith looked up. He was crying. Lance was confused, why would Keith be crying did he care this much?

"Oh look," he said in a sarcastic tone, "the tough, emo guy's crying."

"Shut up," Keith said vehemently. There was a hint of deep emotion and sadness in Keith's voice. So much, it made Lance stop grinning and joking around.

"Keith-" he said before being cut off.

"How can you be so calm?" Keith asked in disbelief. "How can you make jokes at a time like this? You're seriously hurt and you treat it like it's a joke." Tears were visibly streaming down his face now. "We were so worried. I WAS SO WORRIED," he spat out. "You can just jump into a battle head-first with no plan."

"You- you can't just leave me." He whispered. He looked over at Lance, who was completely shocked at Keith's words. "Why, do you care so much?" Lance asked quietly. "Because you matter to me, you idiot!" Keith exclaimed. Lance was oddly touched.

He felt the urge to hold Keith's hand and reassure him that he was okay, but he was numb all over now. He could barely keep his eyes open! "You should get some rest," Keith said, getting up to leave. He was at the door when Lance spoke up "You're probably right. But, I want to see you right after. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lance woke a few hours later. Keith was sitting beside him, in wait. "Hey," Lance said making Keith jumped.

"Oh good you're awake," he said, "I need to change your bandages." That's when Lance noticed that his shoulder and hand were wrapped up with bandages. The blood had soaked through, it was best to change them now.

"Go ahead." He couldn't help but flinch. The wounds had scabbed over but had yet to fully heal. Keith quietly replaced the bandages. He was careful and his touch soft and warm. Finally, he spoke up, "I wanted to put you in a cryo-pod, but Allura said there was no point," He sounded sad.

"Why would I want that when I could just have you here tending to my every need?" Lance joked.

"I'm just here to change your bandages. Not tending to your every need." Keith said not responding as he usually does. "In fact, I was just leaving." He had finished and got up, going to the door.

"Wait, Keith," Lance said quickly, regretting what he said before. "Can you stay?"

"Why?" Keith teased. "I thought you'd want me to go."

"Nah, cause if you're here it's easier for me to tell you what I want."

"Ugh," Keith sighed loudly, pulling up a chair. "You're impossible."

"But that's why you love me," Lance said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm," Keith murmured, looking away, "Why don't you get some sleep."

"Keith?" Lance said after a while.

"Yeah,"

"Did you really mean it when you said you cared about me?"

"Well, yeah." Keith said blushing, "You had me so worried, I didn't want to lose you."

"Do you care that much about me?" Lance said, starting to grin.

"Well - um - yeah," Keith said. Then he looked into Lance's eyes. "I-I love you too much to see you get hurt." After saying that he looked away, embarrassed.

Lance blushed. He didn't know mullet felt the same way, but he was glad.

"Don't worry you dork, I like you too." Lance smiled as he grabbed Keith's hand.

"Really?" Keith said looking up.

"Really," Lance said bringing Keith's hand to kiss it.

"That's good," Keith said when Lance let go of his hand. He reached over to brush Lance's hair out of his face then, planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Get well quickly for me, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
